


Pucker Shots

by Melaniemia



Category: A.P. Bio (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaniemia/pseuds/Melaniemia
Summary: When the four of them go out to the bar, a fun night turns into something else entirely.
Relationships: Jack Griffin/Stef Duncan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Pucker Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one-shot of my favorite friendship/ possible relationship Stef and Jack.

Jack carried 4 blue shots back to the table, setting them down in the middle around the group of laughing teachers. 

“You looked like you were getting somewhere with that girl at the bar. What did you do to screw it up?” Michelle asked, taking the shot in her hand. They were all too engaged to notice a tall, older man slide up behind Stef, his hand going to her shoulder as they all threw back their drinks.

“Excuse you?” Mary asked, noticing the stranger as her friend turned around and shook off his hand.

“Can I buy you a drink?” the man asked, his eyes leering as he looked the dark skinned woman up and down. He was in his late 40's, hair dark and greasy as it hung in his face. The strong smell of alcohol hit her right in the face, threatening to burn her eyes to tears.

“Rick, we've gone over this. I don't date my students dads. Please, stop approaching me.” she said, her voice strong as she scootched her chair away from the man, closer to Mary. 

Jack watched the interaction, putting his glass down and leaning his elbows on the table. He wasn't surprised by the mans interest; his colleague was a beautiful young woman. But by the sound of it, she had already turned him down on multiple occasions and he wasn't taking the hint.

“No one would find out. I know how to keep a secret.” Rick said, swaying on his feet as he went to touch her lower back this time. She turned away from him more and put her hands up in front of herself defensively. 

“I'm gonna be real with you, Rick, because I don't like what's happening right here and I'm not the soft spoken type. I have already filed multiple reports about your harassment with the school and if it happens again outside of school, I will file a report with the police. I'm sick of you putting your hands on me when I tell you no, and taking my rejection as some form of flirting. I am not interested. Please leave me and my friends alone.” she said, confident in her words with a hint of fear in her body. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to leave.

“You don't have to be such a bitch about it. You should be glad a guy like me is paying attention to someone like you.”

“What the hell do you mean by that, Rick?” Jack spat out his name with such venom he almost choked on it.

“I'm a pediatric surgeon. I could get any woman I wanted.” he said, poking his finger into Jacks chest. 

“Oh no.” Mary said, putting her arm around her distressed friends shoulder while Michelle got up from her chair and went to stand next to them, giving the men the entire side of the table. 

“You say that, yet you keep harassing the same woman who wants nothing to do with you. And when you said 'someone like her,'” Jake narrowed his eyes as he used air quotes “what did you mean by that?”

“I mean she's just a teacher. Not to mention a tease.” An ill timed hiccup escaped the drunk mans throat as he spoke.

Mary was about to speak up in her friends defense before Stef grabbed her arm, shaking her head.

“Don't even bother. He donates a lot of money to the school every year. I'm not trying to lose my job. You know I love those kids.” Stef grabbed her purse from the back of her chair while her girlfriends did the same. They sat together, waiting for Jack to join them in their exit but he made no sign of moving.

Instead he laughed, flexing his fingers into fists before touching a knuckle to his nose briefly with a sniff of derision. “Just a teacher, he says.” Genuinely laughing as he glances at Stef for a moment before bringing his attention back to Rick.

“She has her doctorate, you dipshit, not that I need to defend her to you. She's more then capable of doing that herself although it seems you must have threatened her before with your donations to the school. You think that gives you some kind of pull with the board? Stef here is part of what's called a teachers union. I'm sure your surgeon brain can wrap your head around what that is, but in case it can't, I'll explain. It means she's very well protected in her career, one she happens to be excellent at. And in response to her being a tease, she can do whatever she damn well pleases and doesn't have to worry about what a sleazy drunk like you thinks about it. What you call a tease, must just mean a woman smart enough not to want anything to do with you.” Jack let his educated tone rip the man a new one as Michelle muttered an impressed 'god damn' under her breath.

“You're gonna regret messin with me, pal. And I'm gonna have her one way or another. I've been tryin for months.” 

Stef reeled back in disgust, feeling more then a little afraid now. She shot her girls a look before they all stood and tried to walk around the man and out the door. However, Rick turned his attention from Jack to the girls, blocking their path and reaching out to snatch Stef by the arm, his fingers pressing into her skin painfully. 

“Let go, Mr. Phillips.” she said harshly, trying to pull her arm away. The patrons at the nearby tables had started to take notice, and the bartender looked ready to make his way over if Jack hadn't beat him to it. Without any warning, Jack pulled his arm back before slamming his fist into the drunken mans face, a loud cracking sound echoing through the bar. Once her arm was free, Stef took a step back, closer to her friends, as Jack leaned down on the heels of his feet to look the injured man in the eye. 

“I'll let you cover our tab as an apology.” he said with a smirk. He stretched back up to stand and regarded the woman with a casual expression, as if nothing had happened. 

“Let's go back to my place. I have a fire pit and tons of really cheap, disgusting alcohol no dignified person would drink.” he made sure the girls had their belongings before opening the door for them and holding it until they were all outside. They then piled into his car in a slightly drunken heap.

“That was badass, Jack.” Mary shouted from the backseat, more hammered then the rest of them. Stef was in the passenger seat, looking down at her purse. He glanced over at her briefly before his eyes returned to the road. 

“He been botherin you for a while? At school?” he asked, pulling into his driveway after the short drive.

“Not that long.” she whispered with a shrug, getting out of the car and following the group to the backyard where Jack began to work on lighting the large pile of wood in the center of a stone fire pit.

“Girl, you liar. He's been bothering you for months. We've been telling her to go to the cops. Remember what he did to your car? That was some crazy serial killer shit.” Mary said, the four of them now sitting comfortably around the roaring fire as the night turned cooler. 

“What did he do to her car?” he directed his question to Mary since Stef seemed to be withholding. 

“Don't you dare tell him.” Stef warned, shooting her friend a serious look, causing Mary to look down at her lap.

“I'll go find some drinks!” Michelle said, her perky voice disappearing into the house in search of alcohol.

“Well, now I gotta know.” he said with a laugh, assuming it was embarrassing in some way. Turns out, it was more legitimately scary then amusing. 

Stef shook her head, taking the cold beer from Michelle as she passed them around, plopping back down in the lawn chair beside Jack. 

“You are this crazy, badass woman who is always tellin people off and not taking any shit from your students. Must be pretty bad if you're afraid.” he empathized, taking a pull of his beer before leaning back and stretching out his bruised fingers.

“I'm not afraid.” she said with offense, locking her eyes with his.

“If some guy put a bunch of my own panties in my car during school, I would be.” Mary said, covering her mouth when she realized she had drunkenly spilled the beans.

“Your own panties? As in, he'd gotten his hands on them somehow? Like by breaking into your house?” he said, astonished. 

She nodded, biting the inside of her lip after shooting her friend an angry look.

“Sorry.” Mary muttered, sinking down in her chair and making eye contact with Michelle across the flames.

“That's some serious shit, Stef.” Jack said, surprised at the worry and concern in his own voice. “You gotta go to the police with all that.”

“It's not a big deal. I'm handling it.”

“I'll go in with you to the office tomorrow to talk to Durbin. He's a good dude and he likes you guys.” he said simply, leaving no room for disagreement.

“You really should, Stef. He could get even more dangerous.” Michelle advocated for her friend, wanting her to be safe.

“Ok.” she agreed, shooting Jack a small smile. “Thanks.” 

He hummed in response before finishing his own beer and going inside to grab them all some more from the fridge.

“Can't believe Jack punched that guy.” Mary said in a hushed ton, the girls moving their chairs closer together in their usual gossip circle formation. 

“I can. There's some kind of fire underneath that pompous, Harvard, attitude.” Michelle added, dumping her purse out into her lap and tossing bits of trash on the ground beside her.

When he came back and passed out the cold bottles, Stef's hand brushed against his and he gave her a warm smile. His bright blue eyes met hers and she found herself agreeing with Michelle. There was definitely more to this man then what she thought.


End file.
